Riverdale
by awesomestories444
Summary: AU. It's been five years since they've all left Riverdale High. They all go to a high school reunion, where Betty and Jughead (who are married) see Archie and Veronica. What will happen? Archie and Veronica bashing in the first and second chapter.
1. Pilot

**_1\. Pilot_**

Betty Cooper looked at her phone. She was in her studio apartment, deciding what to wear to her first high school reunion. It had been five years since she graduated. She was nervous about seeing Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge, her ex friends, but she was with the man of her dreams... Jughead Jones.

"Jug!" Betty called.

He walked out and he was wearing a suit and tie, and was grinning.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"Maybe!" Betty said. "Ok yes!"

Betty watched as her husband picked out a tight red dress, and she groaned.

"I can't wear that!" she said.

"Why?" he asked, as she rolled onto the bed. She sniffled, and looked at her stomach. He got onto the bed and hugged her. "Well, how about you and Jellybean go to get you a materinity dress?"

"There isn't enough time!" Betty cried.

"You could go in your pajamas," he said. "Your baby bump is barely showing. You should just go in the dress."

"I will. Go watch Janelle and I'll get changed."

Jughead walked out of the room and saw his daughter asleep in her crib. Jellybean, his little sister, was watching over the baby like a hawk.

"Juggy!" Jellybean said. "I swear, if anybody knocks on the door and wakes Janelle, I will kill them!"

"Calm down, you'll wake Janelle, and then you'll have to kill yourself!"

"Jughead?" Betty called.

She walked out. She was wearing a skinny red dress, her blonde hair was in a neat bun and down the side it was curled. She had red high heels and had diamond earrings and a necklace that went down her neckline. Her baby bump barely showed.

"Betty... You look amazing!" Jellybean said and hugged her while Jughead stared at his wife.

"You look beautiful," Jughead said and kissed Betty.

"You look handsome," Betty said.

"Lets go," Jughead said, putting his arm out for Betty.

She locked her arm in his and kissed her baby. "See you Jellybean. Take good care of Janelle."

She bit her lip and and walked out.

 **Flashback**

 ** _2017_**

 ** _"Why, Betty?!" Archie screamed at her. "You lied to me!"_**

 ** _"I had no choice!" she said._**

 ** _Jughead_** ** _and Veronica ran up to the scene happening in the student lounge._**

 ** _"What's going on?" Jughead asked, hugging a tearful Betty._**

 ** _"She knew who the Black Hood was!" Archie said._**

 ** _"And I got him arrested!" Betty said. "I saved you and your dad and everyone else in this stupid town from my dad!"_**

 ** _"But you didn't tell me!" Archie said._**

 ** _"Because I didn't have any time, Arch!" Betty yelled._**

 ** _"Calm down, Betty, it's ok," Jughead said, looking at Archie with a digusted look on his face._**

 ** _"Shut up, Holden Caulfield!" Veronica said._**

 ** _"Ok Olivia Pope," Jughead said and rolled his eyes._**

 ** _"You LIED!" Archie screamed._**

 ** _"No I didn't!" Betty yelled._**

 ** _"Let's go Loverboy. These psychos need some time together!" Veronica said._** **_Archie_** ** _and Veronica walked out._**

 ** _Betty dropped onto the floor, crying her eyes out._**

 ** _"It's ok, B, it's ok," Jughead said, leaning down and hugging her._**

 ** _She leaned on his shoulder as Kevin walked_** ** _in._**

 ** _"What happened?" Kevin asked._**

 ** _"Archie," said Jughead._**

 ** _"What?" Kevin asked as Betty cried even more._** **_Kevin_** ** _wrapped his arms around her and swore that he would do something to Archibald Andrews if it was the last thing he did._**

 ** _Jughead_** ** _slowly helped Betty to her feet and handed her some tissues. She hugged Jughead and looked out the window, where Veronica and Archie were smiling and laughing. She buried her head in Jughead's chest, and hoped that that horrible day would soon end._**

 **End** **of Flashback.**


	2. Riverdale High

_**Chapter 2. Riverdale High**_

"Jughead, I'm nervous," Betty said as Jughead parked the car. "I mean, what if Archie and Veronica are there? What if they're still mad at me? What if they make you mad at me, too?"

Jughead took her hands into his. "You will be fine. If they even lay a finger on you, I'll kill them, I promise."

Betty smiled. "I love you, did you know that?"

Jughead laughed. "Of course I did. That's why you married me. I love you, too," he said. He kissed her. She kissed back. "Remember, no wine."

"You either, Mr. Jones," Betty said and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Mrs. Jones. After all, I'm driving, and I wouldn't want us to get into a car crash."

He took her hand and they walked out. There were lights that you could see from miles, and such loud music Betty wished she had brought her earphones. Jughead held her hand as they walked in.

When they walked in, they saw a familiar face: Kevin Keller and Moose Mason, now married, with two adopted children, Kelli and Marlene. They ran over to the family.

"Kevin!" Betty said.

Kevin gasped. "Betty! You're knocked up again?" Kevin said and Betty laughed. "I didn't know Jughead here had such good sperm. I wonder what it's like to be pregnant. Spill."

Jughead's face turned bright red as Kevin said that he had good sperm.

"Well, it feels like something is hammering down on my v twenty-four-seven. Also, I'm fighting the urge to tell the people who are BLASTING THIS MUSIC TO TURN IT DOWN BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF! WHEN I GO HOME, I DON'T WANT JELLYBEAN TO THINK WE JUST GOT OFF OF AN AIRPLANE!" Betty screamed. The DJ turned the music down.

They heard laughter, the same laughter they had hated since the day Archie and her had gotten into the fight that ended their friendship: Archie and Veronica's laughter.

"The Andrews," Betty said and gasped.

"We need to go," Jughead said and grabbed Betty's hand.

Kevin frowned. "But you just got here, and Josie and the Pussycats are gonna perform soon," Kevin said.

"We'll stay for their performance, but that's it," Jughead said. "If that's okay, Betty."

Betty only nodded.

At that moment, Josie and the Pussycats got onto the stage. Josie, Valerie, and Melody hadn't changed at all, except they were all pregnant.

"Hello, we're Josie and the Pussycats, and here is our new song, High School Memories," Josie said and started to sing:

 _"Hey, hey, hey, hey,_

 _Remember when we used to curse all the time, to make us feel cool,_

 _Remember when we used to have sex in the swimming pool._

 _Remember when we used to have fights, but reconcile the next day,_

 _Remember this when I say!_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Will always hold a place in my heart, heart,_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Can tear me apart, apart,_

 _I know you're thinking about it,_

 _And I'm thinking too,_

 _Because those high school memories,_

 _Will always have me and you._

 _Remember when we used to fear the Bulldogs,_

 _Remember when we used to have to get the toilet unclogged._

 _Remember when we used to fear all of those school days,_

 _And remember this when I say!_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Will always hold a place in my heart, heart,_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Can tear me apart, apart,_

 _I know you're thinking about it,_

 _And I'm thinking, too,_

 _Because those high school memories,_

 _Will always have me and you._

 _High school was forever ago, ago,_

 _But just so you know,_

 _I'll think about when I'm having a show,_

 _A show!_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Will always hold a place in my heart, heart,_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Can tear me apart, apart,_

 _I know you're thinking about it,_

 _"And I'm thinking, too,_

 _Because those high school memories,_

 _Will always have me and you._

 _You..._

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Those high school memories, yeah,_

 _Those high school memories,_

 _Will always have me and you._

 _High school memories..."_ The whole crowd cheered and Josie and the Pussycats finished their slow and wonderful song.

"Thank you," Josie said and smiled. "We have another performance now, by Archie and Veronica Andrews, or as they call themselves, Andrews' Songs!"

And at that moment Archie and Veronica Andrews got onto the stage and smiled.

"Hey, we're the Andrews' Songs and here's our new song, Welcome Back to High School!" Archie said, and Veronica started to sing:

 _"Oh yeah,_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _Hey!_

 _Welcome back to the school where you made friends,_

 _Hey!_

 _Welcome back to the school where you made enemies,_

 _Hey!_

 _Welcome back to the school where you made some mistakes,_

 _Hey!_

 _But still, welcome back anyways,_

 _Hey!_

 _Look at the world around you,_

 _War at the ocean floor,_

 _So I'll now and forever say this once more!"_ Archie then started singing,

 _"Welcome back to high school,_

 _Welcome back to everything that's cool,_

 _Welcome back to high school,_

 _High, high, high school!_

 _Welcome back to the place where you met your girl,_

 _Hey!_

 _Welcome back all you wanted to do was twirl,_

 _Hey!_

 _Welcome back to the place where you didn't care!_

 _Hey!_

 _Well, really you cared about your hair,_

 _Look at the world around you,_

 _War at the ocean,_

 _So I'll now and forever say this once more!"_ Veronica took the lead again.

 _"Welcome back to high school,_

 _Welcome back to everything that's cool,_

 _Welcome back to high school,_

 _High, high, high, school._

 _All those memories,_

 _Most-a them are good!_

 _And if if they aren't,_

 _At least you were cool!"_ And then they both sang together:

 _"Welcome back to high school,_

 _Welcome back to everything that's cool..._

 _Yeah!_

 _Welcome back to high school,_

 _Welcome back to everything that's cool,_

 _Welcome back to high school,_

 _High, high, high, school!_

 _Welcome back..._

 _Welcome back..._

 _Yeah,_

 _Welcome back to high school!_

 _Welcome back to everything that's cool!_

 _Welcome back to high school,_

 _High, high, high, high school..."_ they finished their song, and everyone except for Betty, Jughead, Kevin, and Moose clapped.

"Jughead, I wanna go," Betty said.

Josie got onto the stage again. "Does anybody else wanna perform?" she asked.

Jughead's hand shot into the air. "Me and Betty want to!"

"What?!" Betty said.

"Remember when we Googled how to write songs?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah," Betty said.

"Well, I actually wrote one! It'll expose Archie and Veronica, I promise, okay? But you have to come with me, I can't sing very well," Jughead said. "Please, Bets. And then we'll go home."

"Okay, Juggie, but after this we are going home," Betty said.

"Okay, Bets. I promise," Jughead said and took her hand, and they walked up to the stage.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Archie asked.

"Out of the way, Andrews," Jughead said.

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Veronica said.

"Fishy as always, Olivia Pope," Betty said.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Since when did you call me Olivia Pope, Nightmare Smurfette?" Veronica asked. "Only the Hobo calls me that."

"Since when did you call me Nightmare Smurfette?" Betty asked. "Only Cheryl, who's one of my best friends, called me that."

"Bitch," Veronica said.

"That's the exact definition of you," Betty said.

"Get off of the stage," Jughead said.

"Fine," Archie said. "But you don't deserve the stage."

"Neither do you," Jughead said.

"Hi, we're Betty and Jughead Jones, and I guess we'll be called the Jones," Betty said.

"Here's our song called, The Town of Secrets," Jughead said.

* * *

 _Sorry it's taken me ten years to update this. I've been a little busy._


	3. Reconciliation

**_Chapter 3. Reconciliation._**

* * *

"I'm gonna sing the part that's in cursive, okay. Because I can only read it," Jughead said. "Okay, baby?"

"Yeah," Betty said. "You're right, I can't read that."

Jughead laughed. "Okay, here I go,

 _"There is a town called Riverdale,_

 _It's a place, most people call home,_

 _There is a town called Riverdale,_

 _And I don't ever feel alone._

 _But there's something everyone knows,_

 _The worst kind of people,_

 _Also call Riverdale home..._

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And hides it with its uniqueness,_

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And I live in it..."_ Betty started to sing:

 _"There is a town called Riverdale,_

 _It's a town that I love,_

 _There is a town called Riverdale,_

 _But when push come to shove,_

 _But there's something everyone knows,_

 _The worst kind of people,_

 _Also call Riverdale home..._

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And hides it with its uniqueness,_

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And I live in it..."_ Betty sang and then they both sang:

 _"In it,_

 _In it._

 _There is a town called Riverdale,_

 _I love it,_

 _But when push comes to shove,_

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And hides it with its uniqueness,_

 _This is a town that's full of secrets,_

 _And I live in it..._

 _In it,_

 _And I live in it..._

 _The town of secrets..."_ They finished singing and everyone clapped, even Veronica and Archie.

They got off of the stage and Veronica and Archie slowly walked up to them. "That was okay, I guess," Archie said and Veronica elbowed him in the gut. "OW!"

"Baby, don't lie. They were really good up there," Veronica said. "I'm really sorry, Betty. For all of this. And Archie's most likely sorry, too. I mean, it was a totally bitch move. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Betty. I really didn't mean all of the stuff I said about you in high school," Archie said.

"It's fine, guys. I mean, it did hurt a lot that I had lost my best friends, but I mean, it's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Black Hood," Betty said and Jughead looked at her.

He whispered into her ear, "Why are you saying sorry?"

She whispered back, "Because then we'll have more friends other than Jellybean!"

She turned back to them.

"So again, Betty, I'm really sorry. Friends?" Veronica asked.

Betty smiled and extended her arms. "Friends," Betty said and they hugged.

Jughead and Archie stared awkwardly and fist bumped.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Josie, as you may know, and we surprisingly have another performance. Please welcome: Choni!" Josie said. "Performing their new song: We Are Girls!"

Cheryl and Toni walked onto the stage, and Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie cheered loudly. Cheryl started singing:

 _"We are girls!_

 _We are girls!_

 _Every girl as girl power,_

 _So on all the guys, let it shower!_

 _We aren't gonna let the guys,_

 _Take the spotlight!_

 _We are girls,_

 _We'll show the world,_

 _That we aren't moving!_

 _We'll plant our feet,_

 _On the ground,_

 _Yeah we'll be grooving!_

 _We are girls and we aren't moving..."_ Toni then started singing:

 _"Hey, hey, hey, hey,_

 _I know what you're thinking_

 _That it's typical for girls to be singing,_

 _Well I'm gonna prove it to ya,_

 _That girls are powerful,_

 _We are girls,_

 _We'll show the world,_

 _That we aren't moving!_

 _We'll plant our feet,_

 _On the ground,_

 _Yeah we'll be grooving!_

 _We are girls and we aren't moving..."_ Then they both started singing:

 _"Yeah!_

 _Oh._

 _We aren't moving!_

 _We are girls,_

 _We'll show the world,_

 _That we aren't moving!_

 _We'll plant our feet,_

 _On the ground,_

 _Yeah we'll be grooving!_

 _We are girls and we aren't moving!_

 _We are girls!_

 _We are girls!_

 _We are girls!_

 _We are girls!"_ Everyone clapped and cheered. They walked off of the stage and Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Veronica walked up to them.

"That was great!" Betty said.

"Yeah!" Veronica said.

Jughead and Archie just clapped awkwardly.

"Thanks. I'm glad you guys made up," Cheryl said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get punch," Toni said. "Love you, love."

"Love you too, love," Cheryl said and kissed Toni.

Toni walked off. "Ta, ta," she said and waved.

"TT is so kind," Cheryl said and grabbed her heart. "She let me have sex with a man so that we could have a baby. Can you tell if I'm pregnant?"

"You are?" Betty asked.

"Yeah," Cheryl said. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Very," Veronica said. "Me and Archie are trying actually. So I can't drink any wine in case I'm pregnant and I could have a miscarriage."

"True," Betty said and Cheryl nodded.

"So how's life with Jughead?" Cheryl asked.

"It's great. We have a daughter named Janelle, and I already know we're gonna have boy, so we're gonna name him Ben," said Betty.

"Oh, that sounds great," Veronica said.

Betty's phone went off. **Get in the car or else I'll kill you.** the text read. It was from an unknown number. Betty ran up to Jughead. "Juggie, I just got a text from an unknown number." She showed the text to Jughead.

"Okay, we need to get going," Jughead said. "See you guys, later."

"Wait, why?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, why?" Archie asked.

"Because she's tired," Jughead lied.

"Bye, you guys," Betty said and waved.

"TEXT ME!" Veronica said.

"I will!" said Betty.

"Bye, Betty," Archie said.

"Bye, you guys," Jughead said, with his hand on Betty's back.

They walked out to the car.

Betty and Jughead walked to the car, and no serial killer. "Well, it was probably just a prank," Jughead said. Betty nodded.

"Okay, let's get in the car," said Betty.

They got into the car and started to drive home. Betty's phone dinged. She looked at her phone and there was another text from that number: **You are pathetic if you think that I'll actually kill you, for now... Tell Jughead he'll be dead soon, too. And your kids.**

Betty gasped. "Jughead!" she said. "Listen, _you are pathetic if you think that I'll actually kill you, for now. Tel Jughead he'll be dead soon, too. And your kids._ What are we gonna do?"

"Call the number," Jughead said.

"Okay," Betty said and she hit the call button.

* * *

What will happen next? Read the next chapter (which should be done today or tomorrow) to find out.


End file.
